Twisted Reality:Redux
by Jaimee Black
Summary: What if Yuugito and Gaara were born in Konoha? What if Ino and Hinata were Jinchuuriki? What would their adventures bring? NaruxHarem, YuugitoxHarem
1. Chp 1: Meeting the Demons

Hello! My name is Jaimee and I have adopted this story, and profile, from my friend Rei. I'm going to go through and edit the chapters she has written before I begin writing.

Thank you for your patience with my friend, I hope to be able to update more often than she has.

Note-Because she had an online translator and I do not (have the patience) I will be using English unless I'm absolutely certain of what I'm using

…

A giant fox shifted around in his cage and glared at a blonde man sitting just in front of him, **"I really hate you."**

The man rolled his eyes, "I wish I knew why the hell I got stuck in here."

"**Something went wrong with the seal Minato. Now we both have to watch as this kid gets tortured for me being sealed in him."**

Minato frowned, "Shut up Kyuubi, I have faith in my village."

Kyuubi snorted, **"Give it five minutes, our kit is about to give us a visit."**

Minato grinned, "Really? I'll finally get to see my son? YES!" Minato frowned for a minute and looked around the sewer, "I wonder if he could change this place around."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and glanced at the opening of the sewer he and the blonde Hokage lived in.

Minato stiffened and looked over to a shadowed corner of the cage, "Stay hidden, He isn't ready to know yet."

Something in the shadow moved farther in.

A small voice echoed around the sewer, "Hello? Is anyone there?...Dammit they threw me in a sewer…"

Minato twitched, "Who the hell taught him that language…"

Kyuubi sighed, **"Come this way Kit, come find us."**

A small boy, five years old but looking much younger due to malnutrition and other things, slowly approached the cage with the two beings in it.

"H-hello?" He asked fearfully.

"**Hello Kit, I am the Great and almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, feared my all, and fearful of none, I-"**

"I'm Namikaze Minato; you're father Naruto-kun."

Naruto spent a few seconds imitating a fish, and then fainted.

Kyuubi twitched, "….How did he manage to faint in his mindscape?"

Minato shook his head, "Your guess is as good as mine…"

They waited, and after awhile Naruto finally came to.

He sat up and stared at them, then after a long pause said, "…This is real, huh?"

Minato nodded and Kyuubi shrugged.

Minato glanced at the giant fox behind him and sighed, "I don't suppose you could use your human form? You're scaring my kid…"

Kyuubi sighed and began shrinking until he was a tall man with fire red hair and nine fox tails flowing behind him. "_**Our**_** Kid Minato.**"

Naruto stared at the both of them, "Your kid? But…what…I…I am so confused…"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, **"Oh yeah, He's definitely your son Minato."**

Minato glared and reached through the bars to smack the kitsune, "Baka-ero-kitsune." He muttered.

Kyuubi lightly rubbed his head and heaved a sigh before turning to Naruto, **"Hey kit, you think you could change the scenery in here?"**

Naruto blinked, "Sure!...How do I do that?"

"You close your eyes and envision somewhere you feel safe." Minato encouraged

Naruto nodded and screwed his eyes shut. Slowly the sewer faded away and was replaced by a clearing with a waterfall and small lake in the center.

Naruto opened his eyes and beamed.

"Very good Naruto." Minato smiled.

Naruto sat down in the grass with a sigh, "So…mind explaining what's going on, and how I am your son?" He asked.

Minato sat next to his son and looked at the Kyuubi.

"**Ah ha, well…I guess this is mostly my fault…See, a little over five and a half years ago I came to Konoha in my human form. I wanted a half demon kit because full demon kits always leave after three years, and humans always keep in some form of contact with their parents. I wanted a kit that would stay with me for awhile longer. So I found Minato and began to court him. He became pregnant and I received a summons to the demonic realms. We agreed that I would return after the nine months was up and take Him and the child to my home." **Kyuubi closed his eyes and pain faintly crossed his face, **"However, just before the nine months was up a man known as Orochimaru came to me and told me that Minato was going to try and sell the child, you, as a weapon. I got pissed offf and I attacked Konoha. This sent Minato into labor and the child was taken…Later the child was used as a sacrifice to seal me, and…Minato…"** Kyuubi let out a sigh.

Naruto's eyes got big, "So…I'm your son?" Kyuubi nodded.

Naruto looked at Minato, "I thought I was your son?"

Minato slapped himself, "He just said that!"

Kyuubi let out a low growl, **"Demons have the option of mating with either a male or female to have kits."**

Naruto twitched, "I have…two dads…one is a fox demon….."

"And the other is the fourth Hokage." Minato offered.

Naruto choked and tried to not faint again.

"**So I thought we weren't going to tell him about that." **Kyuubi said.

Minato shrugged, "Changed my mind."

Kyuubi blinked, **"…right…"** He turned his attention back to Naruto, **"Why are you here kit? You weren't due to find us for another six or seven years."**

Naruto instantly became somber, "Well…It's October tenth and…The villagers kinda beat me up again…"

Minato and Kyuubi froze, their eyes wide with horror, and in Kyuubi's case, hatred.

"THOSE BASTARDS! I'LL BLOODY FUCKING KILL THEM!" Minato shrieked and began ranting.

Kyuubi backed away from Minato and slid in closer to Naruto "**Kit…did you know that if we train you in your mind it will train your muscle memory?"** Kyuubi whispered.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes.

Minato stopped mid-rant and, catching on, nodded, "Naruto, how would you like us to train you while you slept?"

Naruto smiled, "That would be awesome."

…

_Five years ago_

A woman, panting, made her way to the Hokage's office, "Hokage-sama!" She cried bursting through the door.

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, looked up from his dreaded paperwork in surprise. He waved off a few ANBU who attempted to restrain the woman.

"I'll be fine." He said and they disappeared.

Sarutobi looked at the woman who closed the door before falling to the ground and writhing in what Sarutobi recognized as a contraction (Courtesy of his Student, Tsunade, who had forced him to watch and participate in many child birthing sessions when his wife got pregnant).

"You should have gone to the hospital!" He said, hurrying to her.

The woman shook her head and looked at him, Sarutobi was surprised by glowing green eyes that seemed to bore into his soul.

"Sandaime-sama, I am a cloud kunoichi, but I abandoned my village, because they…they sealed the Nibi no Nekomata in my unborn baby. I heard that you…have a Jinchuuriki in your possession," Sandaime flinched at the word, but didn't interrupt "And I have heard you treat him well, I need that for my baby" The woman looked close to tears and the Sandaime drew her into a hug as another contraction raked through her body.

"I see." Sarutobi forcefully kept his mind away from the blonde baby that was hidden in a secret room just out of his office.

The woman shakily pulled a scroll from her kunai pouch, "This scroll tells all about our clans Kekkai Genkai. Only she can open it and it will need to be opened when she turns five, since that's when it will become aware."

Sarutobi nodded, "And what about you?"

The woman laughed, "I will die the moment the girl is born…her name will be Yugito…watch her in my place…"

_Five years later_

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe as he looked at the black haired girl before him. She was carrying a blonde haired boy and was out of breath.

"They…chased…me….here…" She panted. Sarutobi sighed and nodded.

"Thank you for finding him Yugito, I don't think he would have survived the night."

Yugito shrugged, her bright green eyes so like her mother's hidden by the fringe of black hair. "He's…just like me, right? Course…I took care of him." She took deep breathes.

Sarutobi nodded; fingering the scroll under the table he carefully observed the cat like girl.

"Yugito…You are five now correct?" The Sandaime asked. Yugito nodded in the affirmative. "I see…Yugito, you recall the circumstances around your birth?" It was only half question, but the small girl nodded again. "Then you remember that your mother gave me a scroll to give to you when you were ready?" Sarutobi asked slowly.

Yugito's eyes lit up, "Yes!"

Sarutobi nodded and slowly brought the scroll out, "You are ready Yu-chan."

Yugito eagerly, but carefully, dropped Naruto on a couch in the corner and took the scroll cautiously.

Yugito plopped onto the floor and began to open the scroll but stopped halfway and looked curiously at Sarutobi.

"How is Gaara-san doing?"

Sarutobi blinked, surprised, "Gaara-kun is doing well, He's living near you and Naruto-kun. Why?"

Yugito shrugged and continued opening the scroll, "No reason."

_My daughter,_

_My time is limited, and there is too much for me to write. You and I come from a unique clan, our names are Nii, our Kekkai Genkai is called __**Naiteki Tenshi**__. Normally I would tell all of our abilities, but there is no time for that, you will have to ask the Tenshi inside._

Yugito paused and stared at that, _The Tenshi inside?_

_When our Tenshi decide we are ready they give us another name. Only tell the people you trust the most this name, for it gives them great power over you. Power that can save your life, or kill you._

_All I can tell you for now is that we are descended from fallen Angels. When your Naiteki Tenshi decides you are ready to receive your heritage, wipe your blood across the blood seal in the corner of this scroll and you will receive instructions for our jutsu, as well at the Naiteki Tenshi Taijutsu. To contact your Naiteki Tenshi, and the demon, I expect, you must meditate and go as deep into your conscious as you can. I trust you daughter, and Love you._

_-Nii Tenshi Hana_

Yugito swallowed nervously at the prospect of meeting her inner demon, as well as an angel, but nodded resolutely to herself.

Sarutobi watched in fascination as the emotions played out on Yugito's face as she looked up at him.

"Sandaime-sama, I…I'm going to meditate in order to…contact it… Would you watch my body?"

Sarutobi nodded and Yugito let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and began breathing steadily.

**Mindscape**

Yugito awoke to find herself in front of two cages. She looked around to see a large canyon, completely dark.

"**So, the kitten finally decides to see her prisoners." **Came a low growl from the larger of the two cages.

"_**Nonsense Nibi, you know it is not her fault we are here."**_ Said a musical voice from the other.

Yugito slowly walked to the second cage and peered in to see…herself! Albeit with a few major differences.

The Yugito in the cage was definitely older, and behind her stretched two large black wings.

"_**Hello Yugito, I am your Naiteki Tenshi. My name… is Amaya."**_ The angel said.

Yugito bowed rapidly several times, causing Amaya to laugh.

"_**That isn't necessary. Yugito-chan, you are not ready yet to release your abilities, when you are I will leave the cage and merge with you. Until then, why don't you go and talk with Nibi, I'm sure she has several things to say to you."**_ Yugito's eyes widened at the realization that she had completely forgotten the demon.

"Gomen!" Yugito said rushing to the other cage.

Inside was a Black cat with two tails, who was observing Yugito with amusement.

"**Well, well, well, seems the kitten has some manners."** Nibi observed as Yugito bowed rapidly, but a cat-like frown appeared on her face, **"However, you are weak. I will not be trapped in a weak container."**

Yugito's face fell, she wanted to please the demon, but seemed to be failing already. "Hai Nibi-sama, I know."

Nibi contemplated for a minute, **"…I have a solution though."**

Yugito's head jerked up and she stared at Nibi with excitement.

"Really?"

Nibi slowly nodded, **"Yes. I wish to make you youkai."**

Yugito's eyes widened and her throat constricted as she relived villagers chasing her uncountable times and screaming that she was a demon that needed to die.

Nibi flinched, Being privy to these images. **"Don't worry kitten, I will hide any features that will appear, then when I have trained you well enough you can hide them on your own."**

Yugito began to relax, "So…what would this do to me?"

Nibi closed her eyes and thought, **"Well, you would have heightened senses, endless chakra in time, and you, being a neko, you will know whether a person is your mate on instinct, and you would be the Dominant should you find a mate that is not a neko Youkai."**

Yugito's eyes widened and she choked, "M-mates? I'm five!"

Nibi chuckled, **"Nevertheless, you will know your mate the moment you see them after becoming a Youkai, also you will have the opportunity to gain more tails than I did. I also do not believe you having multiple mates will be a problem as you are the last of your clan and"** She changed into a Woman with her two neko tails still swaying behind her and her ears twitching on her head, **"Humans have specific rules considering clans who are on the border of extinction." **She gave a small smile, revealing extremely sharp teeth.

Yugito was suddenly wracked with excitement, "Hai! Hai Nibi-sama, Arigato!"

Nibi smiled, **"Good Kitten, this is gonna hurt."**

Yugito only managed a "Huh?" before the canyon around her faded and she found herself back in the Sandaime's office.

…

Sarutobi looked up as the black haired girl jerked up, looked around in surprise, then crumpled screaming.

Eyes wide, Sarutobi did a quick sound proof jutsu on the room and rushed to Yugito's side.

"I'll…be…okay…" She gasped, writhing on the floor.

Finally she fell still and sighed in relief. For a second cat ears and one tail flickered on her head and back, but then they were gone.

"Yugito, what was that?" Sarutobi asked.

Yugito proceeded to explain everything that had happened in her mind. Sarutobi opened his mouth to ask questions, but was interrupted by a low groan from the couch.

Naruto slowly sat up and looked around.

"…Oh, hey Yugito-san. Ojii-san, why didn't you tell me who my dad was?" Naruto demanded.

Sarutobi paled, "You know?"

"Hai, he's in my head…or my stomach…I'm not sure…but both of them are…" Naruto glanced down at his stomach then returned to staring at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto-kun, your father had many enemies, and they would have killed you, because in their own sick twisted way that is their revenge." He paused to consider what Naruto had said, "Wait, both of them?"

Naruto nodded, "Kyuubi is my father as well."

Sarutobi froze and stared off into space, but was pulled out of his reverie as Yugito began twitching and glancing around the room.

"Yugito-chan?" He asked and Naruto looked over at her, too.

"I smell foxes and monkeys." She muttered, "And Nibi keeps saying that monkeys will try and pet or cuddle me…"

Sarutobi hid the snort, and Naruto plopped down by Yuugito, tilting his head slightly, "Ne, why can you smell foxes and Monkeys?" He asked.

Yuugito looked at him and blinked slowly, "Because I am a neko jinchuuriki, and the neko Youkai, Nibi, that is inside of me enhanced my senses…along with some other things."

"Oh." Naruto nodded like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sarutobi sighed, "Children, there is something I must tell you."

Yugito and Naruto immediately turned their attention to Sarutobi.

"Yugito is already aware that Gaara is a Jinchuuriki- " Sarutobi began but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Whoa! Gaara, as in my Neighbor, Gaara?" He asked in disbelief.

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, but something that neither of you are aware of, is that there are two other Jinchuuriki in Konoha."

Yugito and Naruto's eyes grew to the size of Dinner plates.

"The first is Yamanaka Ino, and the second is Hyuuga Hinata."

"The Hyuuga Heiress?" Asked Yugito.

"Hai."

"The Yamanaka Hieress?" Asked Naruto.

"Hai."

Both children promptly fainted.

Sarutobi sweat dropped, _This is going to be more interesting than I thought…_


	2. Chp 2: Trust Anko and Wave Mission

**Demons talking**

_**Kekkai Genkai talking**_

:Jinchuuriki Mental link:

0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0

"Congratulations everyone on passing the test!" Iruka-sensei said as he beamed at the assembled students.

Everyone cheered except for five people sitting in a corner.

"You nearly killed me last night." Hissed Yugito.

"How?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"I thought for sure that you were going to have to go through another year, and I would be stuck with your psychopathic mates." She replied quietly.

"I resent that." Hinata whispered, smiling lightly.

"I resent many things, you don't see me complaining." Yugito said, leaning into Gaara.

"Yes we do, often." Ino inserted.

The group suddenly realized that Iruka was going through the teams.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji under Yuuhi Kurenai . Team Nine is still in Circulation from last year. Teams Ten, Eleven, and Twelve are still in circulation from two years ago, and Team Thirteen will be Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Nii Yugito, and Sabaku no Gaara under Miterashi Anko."

Sakura stopped her inner cheering about being on "Her Sasuke-kun's team" to look at Iruka in puzzlement.

"Ne, Sensei, why does Team Thirteen have five members?" The pink haired girl asked.

Iruka cleared his throat, "Well, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Yugito, and Gaara have a special condition that requires them to be placed together on a team."

There were collective glances at the small corner, but almost immediately everyone stopped when the five's killing intent flared.

"Ahem, well…Everyone please wait here for your Sensei's." Iruka said, leaving.

The Jinchuuriki watched as all the teams left, until they were alone with Team Seven, then even they left.

"I'm….going…to kill our Sensei…"Muttered Gaara.

Yugito, having dropped the Genjutsu covering her ears and tails, stopped her grooming and looked up.

Naruto had the three foxtails he had gained when he had allowed Kyuubi to turn him into a full demon out, and Ino had the single tail she had recently gained unmasked, both had a set of animal ears perched on their head. Hinata's wings were being furled and unfurled as the normally quiet girl paced, her hair covering the points her ears had, and her ryuu tail was tucked in her jacket. Gaara had a single tail swishing, and his Tanuki Ears were flat on his head in annoyance.

"Calm." Yugito told her mate, nuzzling his ears, and Gaara reluctantly sat next to her and let her freshly groomed third tail intertwine with his.

Naruto smiled at the both of them, then looked at Ino and Hinata, who were still pacing and chasing their tail respectively.

"Why does that work for you?" He asked Yugito.

"Comes from having a naturally calmer mate." Yuugito said and began scratching Gaara's flat ears. Gaara visibly relaxed.

"I could take that as an insult and chase you up a tree." Ino said, stopping and glaring at the black haired girl.

"You could try, I have two more tails then you." Yuugito replied.

"Ino-chan, stop trying to bait Yu-neko." Hinata lightly chastised.

Naruto tipped his head slightly thinking hard, "…Should we be stupid around our new sensei?" He asked the group.

"If they're not trustworthy." Yugito responded and Ino shrugged.

"I dunno, we've built up reputations as Blonde blabbermouths, a shy Hyuuga Heiress, and two hell-bent monsters." Ino mused

"What you see isn't always what you get though, is it?" A cup on Iruka's desk asked rhetorically.

The genin jumped and stared at the cup, Yugito and Naruto got in between their mates and the cup.

The illusion disappeared to reveal a woman with purple hair and brown eyes.

"You brats are interesting, come on so we can do all…the introduction-y stuff I'm supposed to do." She said.

"Who are you?" Hissed Yugito, baring her fangs and claws threateningly.

The woman rolled her eyes, "I am your sensei, Miterashi Anko."

Ino, Hinata and Gaara relaxed slightly, but Naruto and Yugito didn't move.

"Come on, like I'd actually hate you for something as trivial as having tails." Anko rolled her eyes.

Naruto relaxed first and nodded at Yugito, who followed his lead reluctantly. All the other kids made a seal and a Genjutsu covered their tails, ears and claws, and in Hinata's case wings.

"Where to Sensei?" Asked Hinata with forced politeness.

"The Forest of Death." Said Anko.

"Oh joy, demons in the forest of death." Yugito muttered, Gaara elbowed her.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as they followed the crazy lady out.

….

Anko sat on a log and pulled a stick of Dango out of nowhere, causing her students to sweatdrop.

"Alright, tell me your name, likes, dislikes, umm…dreams for the future, Favorite animal and preferred weapon." Anko said, taking a bite off her Dango.

"Why don't you go first Sensei." Yugito pressed.

Anko sighed and thought for a minute, "Alright, My name is Miterashi Anko, likes are Dango….and fighting….Yeah that's it, and my dislikes are brats, traitors, and perverts. Dreams for the future are to kill my sensei, and not get you guys killed. My favorite animal is the snake. My favorite weapon's are kunai and summoned snakes. You're turn kitty cat."

Yugito glared at the name and bit her lip, then began, " My name is Nii Neko Yugito. My likes are my mate, and any mate I find in the future, and Amaya-kaasan and Nibi-kaasan…" Yugito blushed slightly, "And…cheesy ramen… My dislikes are people who judge on what they hear about a person, and not on how people really are, and those who would harm my mate. Dreams for the future…have kittens with my mate…My favorite animal…A cat obviously. I love all cats. My favorite weapon is a chain, even though I've only ever used one in the academy, and my element, which is shadows." Yugito nodded.

"Good, what about you Foxy-kun?"

"My name is Uzumaki Kitsune Naruto," Anko's eyebrow raised as she heard his middle name and related it to Yugito's, but continued munching her Dango, "My likes are my mates and learning new jutsu, and ramen. My dislikes are…Sasuke-teme, and people who judge based on rumors and assumptions, and people who look to harm my mates…and the three minutes it takes for Ramen to cook. My favorite animal, although I don't know why you asked, is a fox. My dreams for the future…maybe I'll be Hokage, but really I just want to live peacefully with my mates and have kits. My favorite weapons are a Katana, though I don't own one, and chakra weapons." Anko blinked and nodded, swallowing, she turned to Ino.

"Alright dog girl."

Ino glared at the name but shrugged, "My name is Yamanaka Inu Ino. My likes are Naruto-kun, who is my dominant, and Hinata-chan, who is my and Naruto-kun's mate, Yugito, who is my friend, and Gaara, who is also my friend. My dislikes are bigoted bastards and people who accept things at face value. My favorite animal, you can guess. My dreams for the future are to have kit's and pups for Naruto-kun and live in peace with him and Hinata-chan. My favorite weapon…well, as of now I don't have one."

Anko sighed, she'd have to work with Ino to find her weapon type, "Alright, Tanuki gaki, your turn."

Gaara slowly nodded, "My name is Sabaku no Gaara Tanuki. My likes are Yu-chan and my friends. My dislikes are too many to name. My dream for the future is to help Yu-chan find our other mates and live with them in safety. My favorite weapon is my sand. My favorite animal…if you can't guess you don't deserve to know…."

Anko did her best not to twitch, this one was a man of few words, "Alright, dragon girl."

Hinata took a steadying breath, "My name is Hyuuga Ryuu Hinata. My likes are Naruto-kun and Ino-chan. I like Gaara and Yugito, as well. My dislikes… are my family, and those who are too stupid to see past blind tolerance. My favorite animal…My dreams for the future are to have hatchlings and kits with Naruto-kun. My favorite weapon…water and fire."

_Interesting. Although I wish they'd stop with the weird comments about the animal thing…_ Thought Anko, observing them all.

"Alright, we're going to do a quick exercise." Anko said, standing and clapping her hands. She held up three bells.

"You need to get these bells from me."

Gaara frowned, "There are only three bells."

"I know! You guys have to decide who doesn't pass the test! Those who fail will suffer terrible consequences." Anko nodded and gave a scary smile, "And, to get them, you have to come at me with the intent to kill."

The five Genin stared at Anko in surprise.

"Well?" Anko said, watching them.

"No, no, and no. It's plain and simple. I just won't." Hinata said, Planting her feet and glaring.

"What?" Anko asked in surprise.

"I won't do it." Hinata said again, still glaring.

"Me either, I refuse to participate in anything that would pit me against my mate and friends." Yugito agreed, Leaning against a tree.

Gaara shook his head and stood by Yugito.

Ino leaned her head on Hinata's shoulder and glared at Anko.

Anko looked at Naruto, who shrugged, "We'll just have to try again next year."

Anko stood and glared at them all with Killing Intent, which didn't faze them as Facing K.I. was apart of their training with their Demons.

"Stupid Kakashi…Stupid test…" Anko grumbled, rubbing the back of her head, "Alright then, you'll fight me, one on one, and if one of you doesn't pass then you all don't pass. Deal?"

The Jinchuuriki children exchanged glances before Yugito nodded to Naruto, deferring to him.

"Deal." Naruto nodded, "But Yugito and I reserve the right to step in and finish the fights in place of our mates if we feel you are going to too far."

Anko raised an eyebrow considering, then nodded, "Sounds fair, from what Old Man Sarutobi told me I'm surprised you didn't try to kill me at the mere thought of attacking your mates."

"This isn't a life or death situation." Naruto said and his eyes flashed red, "But if it were…you would be dead."

Anko smirked, "Don't be so sure Gaki. You may have beat Mizuki, but I can assure you Mizuki-teme is nothing compared to me."

Naruto nodded, but didn't take his eyes off of her.

"You first then?" Anko asked Naruto, "Then Kitty-cat over there."

Yugito bristled but Gaara placed a placating hand on her arm and Naruto nodded. Anko moved into a defensive position and sat back.

" Let's get wild." Naruto grinned and dropped to all fours, rushing Anko.

Anko dodged with ease, blocking Naruto's attacks and mentally dissecting his style. A small frown creased her face.

'_His movements are awkward, but this style…'_ She scowled as realized what was wrong.

"Stop." She told him, straightening from her defensive stance, "This style…What's it called?"

Naruto crouched, watching her warily, "Kitsune Kata, Fox Dance."

"How long have you known it?"

"Since I was five…nearly my whole life."

"…That Genjutsu of yours affects your balance and style, doesn't it?" Anko demanded, her only answer was her students refusal to meet her eyes. "Drop it then."

As one the group tensed up.

"Listen…I'm going to be your Sensei. You need to trust me, and trust that the Hokage would not put someone who would hurt any of you, in charge of you."

As one the children looked at Hinata, who nodded. "She's not lying."

Naruto sighed and looked at Anko, "Fine Anko…sensei. If you decide to keep us as a team, there will be some things that you need to know about us…but until then." Naruto made a hand sign that Anko didn't recognize and dispelled his illusion. The other's followed suit.

"Excellent." Anko smirked and resumed her position, "Now, come at me."

Naruto grinned and launched himself at her.

'_Much better._' Anko noted, ducking under a clawed hand, '_I may actually have to get this kid a Katana…this style is perfect for sword fighting._'

The fighting continued in that style for awhile, Naruto lunging and Anko dropping below his attacks. Finally her posture went from defensive to offensive and she decimated him in a matter of seconds.

Yugito went next and underwent the same treatment, first attacking then being attacked. Hinata followed, then Gaara, and finally Ino.

At last they all stood before Anko, exhausted and panting, but glowing with the light of a fight well fought.

Anko observed them lankly for a moment before grinning, " You all pass! Congratulations on officially becoming Team 13…now what did you need to tell me."

They all exchanged glances before sitting on the ground and arranging themselves comfortably. Yugito sat cross legged and placed Gaara's head in her lap, stroking his ears and regarding Anko curiously. Naruto kneeled and Hinata laid her head on his shoulder, Ino's head went in her lap.

"What do you know about us Anko-sensei? What have you heard from villagers and council members?" Yugito inquired.

Anko blinked, "Well, from what I've been told you two," She pointed to Naruto and Ino, "Are a pair of loudmouthed blondes without the common sense you were born with, Naruto is supposedly destined to either be Hokage or cannon fodder and Ino should become the next head of the interrogation unit. You," She pointed to Hinata, "are shy and innocent, an angel being corrupted by the demon brats and you will one day become the next Tsunade of medic nin." She looked at Gaara and Yugito, "Supposedly you two are blood thirsty maniacs and after you have outlived your usefulness on the battlefield the Hokage will have you assassinated; however, what I've seen from the Hokage and from your own actions, I don't think any of these assumptions are true…"

"I despise interrogation." Ino spoke up after a moment of silence, "I'm our team's medic nin..although it isn't my forte. The demon contained inside of me has influenced my bloodline so I'm a minor telekinetic."

"I tried healing once." Hinata offered, "Poor Ino-chan still has the scar. I think I'd like to do Interrogations and take over as head someday…if you don't mind Ino-chan?" Hinata glanced down with a soft smile at the smirking girl in her lap, "My Bloodline has been altered so that I can see lies on people…as well as intent in words. If someone says Naruto-kun's name in a normal tone of voice, but hates him, I will see the hate."

"I already mentioned that I may be Hokage one day, but I highly doubt I'll be cannon fodder. I'd never leave my mates unprotected like that." Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'm not bloodthirsty, I even know some medical jutsu." Gaara murmured, eyes closed as he leaned in closer to Yugito's stroking hands.

"I'm a little bloodthirsty." Yugito admitted, "But honestly I'd prefer to be at home, taking a nap with Gaara than killing people."

"We're demons." Naruto said bluntly, "Some people may try to argue that we're only half demons since we started out human, or the others did at least, but demon blood is dominant, you're all or nothing. This means that our tails show how much power we have, raw power only it doesn't measure skill. This means that our reflexes are enhanced beyond where any human could hope to achieve. Our instincts are different, too. A human will get angry when a loved one is hurt, but there is no forgiveness if you touch the mate of a demon. Yugito and I allow you to touch our mates when you are training us, but no one is allowed to touch them otherwise."

"Naruto does not touch Gaara-kun, I do not touch Hinata-chan or Ino-chan. Ino-chan and Hinata-chan may touch Gaara-kun, and vice versa because they are mated submissives. No matter how close we are we are not allowed to touch each other's mates." Yugito told Anko, trying to drive the point home.

Anko regarded them thoughtfully, "Hinata, Gaara, and Ino both call you Yugito-chan and Naruto-kun, and you refer to them as Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, and Gaara-kun, yet you just call each other Yugito and Naruto."

"We're dominants." Naruto said, vaguely confused.

"It's just how it's done." Yugito shrugged when Anko turned her gaze on the Neko.

"Well…I guess that's it then."

"…That's it?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and now the fun begins…" The way Anko smiled sent shivers down their backs, demons be damned this woman was terrifying.

Over the next few weeks Anko had each of her students training with weapons…and weights…

200 pounds to be exact, on each limb, and their first exercise as a team was to stand and walk home. Normally this would have killed them, but Anko had decided that as demons they wouldn't let die, and if they did then Anko was down a team and once again free to help out with Interrogation.

Needless to say it took a couple of days.

After that Anko found weapons for them.

Hinata was given a scythe, which scared her mates and friends half to death when she first fought with it and nearly executed Yugito while laughing manically.

Ino was enamored with a chain scythe that provided long range, as well as close range, attacks.

Naruto found a Katana that, when pumped with chakra, burst into flames and, he discovered, had a nice intimidation factor in a fight.

Yugito had found a long chain with sharpened links that she carried coiled at her belt at all times.

Gaara merely shaped his sand to create tri-pronged spear that he could disassemble and carry around easily.

Anko was happy with her team, and increased their weights by ten pounds every week, much to the dismay of aforementioned team.

They had gone on exactly 86 D-ranked missions, and were reporting in for their 87th.

The Sandaime Hokage smiled at the Genin who willingly handed Tora over to the Fire Lords wife.

"Yes…Kill it…kill it!" Yugito hissed, her green eyes narrowing at the animal.

"I thought you loved all cats?" Anko asked, looking at the Neko Youkai.

"I make exceptions." Yugito informed her calmly.

"Alright, the next available D-ranks that Team 13 can do are: Babysitting the council member's children, Painting a fence for Lankin-san's wife," A man came in and whispered to Sarutobi, who sighed, "Finding Tora the Cat…again…"

Naruto slammed his hands on the desk, "No! Enough of these D-ranks! We've done more than enough of them to get a C-rank! Please Oji-san!"

Sarutobi blinked at Naruto's outburst, "Well, we do have a C-rank that should work for a Genin team…Especially with your record, But taking on a C-rank mission is an important task, and requires a certain amount of maturity, by entrusting you…" Sarutobi looked at the Genin in front of him and almost cried.

"So I just snuck up on this gray-haired dude and picked his wallet, this book is really good. Especially the sex scenes, makes me want to write one…Makes Nibi want to write one too. It's been nonstop furry porn in my head for the past few days…"

Sarutobi cleared his throat and the Genin (and Anko who had stolen Yugito's orange book and was lightly flipping through the pages) looked at him "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"…Something about responsibility right?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi sighed, "Why do I bother? Tazuna-san, please come in."

A grey haired man holding a sake bottle sauntered in.

"Heh, these brats are going to protect me? They all look weak, especially the Blonde boy and the green-eyed girl..."

Gaara sedately held Yugito back and Hinata tried to calm Naruto.

A kunai shattered Tazuna's sake bottle and the bridge builder found himself face to face with an angered Miterashi Anko.

"Trust me, my team is more than capable of protecting you, or killing you."

Tazuna opened his mouth to reply, but choked off when a kunai barely missed his 'Little friend'.

"Dammit Gaara! I almost got him!" Yugito cried in outrage.

Sarutobi hurriedly coughed to gain the attention of the homicidal Sensei and her team, "Team 13, Your mission is to protect Tazuna-san and make sure he completes his bridge safely."

Anko nodded and turned to her team, "Alright, the sooner we do this the better, I want you to pack using those sealing scrolls I gave you and be at the gate in one hour, keep your weapons out and don't be late." She disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Each 13-year-old locked eyes, before disappearing in their own unique way.

Yugito was covered in Shadows.

Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Chakra swallowed Naruto.

Hinata simply shimmered out of existence.

Ino's eyes turned purple and she disappeared in a flash of light.

Tazuna looked at the aged Hokage in surprise, "…These ninja…"

"Will protect you with their lives Tazuna-san, now I suggest you get a move on as Anko-chan has a nasty habit of showing up early, and she's not the most patient woman in the world."

One hour later The team that had been dubbed by the village 'Ashi'(Evil) found Tazuna waiting at the gate with a paranoid look on his face.

"You wouldn't be lying about this mission ranking now would you Tazuna-san?" Asked Anko sweetly.

"N-no." Tazuna stuttered.

"Hey, dobe! What the hell are you doing here?" Demanded a cold voice.

Naruto gritted his teeth and looked at Sasuke, "Teme, I'm on a C-rank mission."

"NARUTO NO BAKA! DON'T SPEAK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" Shrieked Sakura.

Ino bristled, but to everyone's surprise it was Hinata who took action this time.

"Haruno-san, if you continue to speak to Naruto-kun in that manner I will be forced to incapacitate you."

Team Seven regarded the Hyuuga Heiress in stunned disbelief.

"…What are you idiots doing here anyway?" Yugito grumbled while Team Seven collected themselves.

"We're on a C-rank to do some personal thinks for the Fire Diamyo." Kakashi said as he sauntered up to his team.

Yugito covered Gaara's ears, appearing to press her hands to the top of his head, as Sakura let out a deafening scream.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Ne, I was walking down the road when an old lady asked me for help because her grandson had broken his leg-"

"LIAR!"

In the hospital an old woman and her grandson silently thanked the silver haired man who had gotten them there so fast.

Kakashi sighed, "Whatever, Let's go." Team Seven marched out the doors.

Yugito grinned and pulled her team in close, "That's the guy I stole the book from."

"Alright Brats! I'm here and we're heading out!" Anko said, appearing once again in a swirl of leaves.

"Hai Sensei." Team Ashi chanted and promptly fell into their strategic positions.

Naruto and Yugito took the front because of their sensitive noses, and because of the fact that they refused to let their mates be in the most direct line of fire.

Ino and Hinata took either side, since their hearing and Byakugan respectively made them good side guards.

Gaara and Anko took back positions because Gaara's sand was the most useful for rear defense and Anko needed to be in a position where she could survey and order counter attacks.

Tazuna stayed in the middle and vaguely wondered if he was going to survive this, Gato or no.

They set an easy pace as they walked, Naruto and Yugito talking quietly about things Kyuubi and Nibi

"Anko-sensei, we're gonna drop the genjutsu." Called Naruto.

"Alright, go ahead." Anko walked up a little so she was standing by Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, I must ask that what you see, you never repeat. My students are a little unique, but I am not at liberty to explain why. If they want you to know, then they will explain."

Anko dropped back again and The five Genin dropped the illusion covering their more animalistic features.

Naruto revealed five new golden kitsune tails.

Yuugito had an equal amount of pitch black neko tails.

Hinata showed three lilac colored ryuu tails and wings.

Ino's three inu tails wagged slightly.

Gaara's three tanuki tails swayed slightly behind him.

Tazuna tried to not have a heart attack.

Anko giggled like a child, before her eyes zeroed in on a puddle in the middle of the road ahead of them.

"Naruto, Yugito." Anko called.

"Yeah sensei?" Naruto asked.

"When was the last time it rained?"

"Couple of weeks ago…" Yugito's eyes hit the puddle and she froze.

Naruto followed her gaze and stopped next to her.

"Ino, Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Gaara!" Yugito added.

Each of the submissive Jinchuuriki brought their attention forward as two figures melted out of the puddle.

"Impressive-" The first one began.

"-for a bunch of midgets." The second continued and launched into an attack.

Two large chains tried to wrap around Anko (and Gaara because he was so close to her) but were intercepted and destroyed by Gaara's sand. However a claw on the end of one of the chains hit Gaara, hard enough to send him into a tree and then into unconsciousness.

Ino, Hinata, and Naruto froze and watched Yugito. Anko stopped the attack she had been preparing, knowing enough of demon etiquette to know that the two men in front of them were Yugito's prey now.

"**You…hurt…my mate…**" Yugito said, her voice cold and dark.

The first man laughed, "Mate? God what are you people, animals?"

Yugito looked up, her eyes glowed green, "**As a matter of fact…**" Only the Jinchuuriki saw her move, and the next second the man was headless, "**You're pretty damn close.**"

Yugito made a move, then fell into the fetal position screaming.

The second man stared at his brother's headless body and spun on the screaming Neko Youkai, "I'll kill you!" he yelled.

Naruto, as the only other dominant present, moved to his friends defense and motioned for the other two to restrain the man, Ino struck out and her Chain scythe wrapped around the ninja, She grabbed the blade as a handhold as she held him still.

Hinata put her scythe's blade to the mans throat and waited patiently.

Naruto pointed his Katana at the man's heart and the blade lit on fire. His eyes went blank and he thrust ruthlessly. The Inu, Ryuu, and Kitsune Jinchuuriki backed up and put their weapons away, Naruto cleaning his before sheathing it.

Anko went over and checked Gaara, careful not to touch him. She nodded to herself and quickly went to the still screaming Yugito.

After a few seconds Anko turned to her concerned team, "She's fine, her Kekkai Genkai is just activating."

Everyone gave a relieved sigh and Gaara stirred, slowly sitting up, "What…happened…Yu-chan?" The last word was said in a helpless chibi voice that immediately sent Ino, Hinata, and even Anko into mother hen mode.

Naruto twitched and Yugito stopped screaming, but was panting hard and barely conscious, nobody seemed to notice however as they were too busy staring at the pitch black wings that had sprouted from Yugito's back.

"Um…guys?" Yugito whispered hoarsely, "Weren't those ninja?"

Gaara ran over and helped Yugito stand as everyone turned an accusing eye on Tazuna who began to sweat bullets.

After Tazuna explained the situation that his village, and entire land, was in, Team Ashi agreed to continue on the mission.

Gaara carried Yugito on his sand until they reached a man who had a boat prepared. They safely crossed a waterway that marked the beginning of the land of the waves. Yugito started to recover a bit while her teammates quizzed her on information she had withheld until her bloodline actually activated.

After they got off the boat everyone was back in formation and chatting quietly when Naruto stopped and scented the air.

"You guys smell that?" He called to his mates and friends.

"Hai"

"Hai"

"Duh"

"Hn"

"Smells Jounin level, we may be in for something." Naruto said as a mist crept in and a giant sword came flying at them.

"DUCK!" Anko yelled.

Tazuna looked around, "Where?" before Anko pulled him down.

"That!" Naruto began, pointing at the sword. His team froze, waiting to see what their de facto leader's opinion was, "Is one big butter knife!"

Everyone glared at him and proceeded to jump away as Momochi Zabuza walked out and yanked his sword from the tree.

"Shit just hit the fan." Ino observed and her friends couldn't help but agree.


	3. Chp 3: Zabuza

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. A-rank missing-nin." Anko said, scowling, "Master of the silent killing technique."

Zabuza gave a bloodthirsty grin, "Miterashi Anko, Snake Mistress. A-rank ninja of Konoha, a flee on sight order in Mist."

The was silence for a minute, then the Genin added something.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Container of Yonbi no Ryuu, Genin, Mate to Uzamaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino."

"Uzamaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Genin, Mate to Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino."

"Yamanaka Ino, container of the Sanbi no Inu, Genin, Mate to Hyuuga Hinata ad Uzamaki Naruto."

"Sabaku no Gaara, container of the Shukaku no Tanuki, Genin, Mate to Tenshi Yugito."

They waited a minute, then looked around. Yugito was nowhere to be seen.

Gaara blinked, and filled in for her, "Nii Yugito, container of the Nibi no Nekomata, Genin, My mate."

Zabuza sighed, "I _really_ don't care."

Anko shifted slightly, "Stand down Brats, this guy is out of your league. Guard Tazuna-san, If you can, figure out where Yugito has gone."

Anko and Zabuza began a very deadly dance.

……

Not that far away, a girl in a hunter-nin mask was watching the fight intently, in case her services were required.

"Should be awhile, Anko-sensei likes to play around." Yawned a calm voice from beside her.

Haku jumped and pulled a senbon from her weapons pouch, but the black haired girl raised her hands in a peaceful gesture, "Relax, I'm not here to fight, just for information."

Haku lowered the weapon slightly, but was still tense, "I will not betray Zabuza-sama's secrets." She warned.

"I'm not asking you to." Yugito smiled disarminglyand Haku felt a rush of warm emotions.

_What…what is this?_ She thought, her eyes growing wide behind the mask.

Yugito watched her, and barely suppressed the smirk that threatened to surface, _I thought so._

"What is your name?" Yugito asked conversationally.

Haku gave her a level glare and Yugito sighed in an overly dramatic fashion, "Geez, stop being so suspicious, I'm just being Social."

Haku shrugged, determined to find out what this strange girl wanted before she revealed anything.

"Fine, I'm Nii Yugito. Happy? Gaara-chan gave most of my introduction." Yugito gave a friendly smile.

Haku bit her lip for a second, something that the others had said bothering her., "…What did you all mean…Containers?"

Yugito looked at her in surprise, _Hmm…Could it be? I do sense a little demonic chakra…She very well could be…_"I'll tell you what, I'll tell you all about containers if you'll tell me your name."

Haku fidgeted, alternating between glaring at Yugito and trying not to laugh, "My name…is Akemi Haku…"

Yugito raised an eyebrow and nodded approvingly, "That's…fitting…"

Haku fought a blush, "Containers?"

Yugito nodded, "Right, well, it's fairly simple. My companions and I, Anko-sensei excluded, are Jinchuuriki, people who, as babies, had bijuu sealed in them. And you, my dear Haku-chan, have a Demon sealed inside you as well. Unless I'm mistaken, and I so rarely am about things of this sort of nature."

Had Haku's mask been off, Yugito would have seen Haku's jaw drop, and a myriad of emotions move across her face. _She knows! But she is one…Why would she talk to me? What is she doing? What if she's-_

"I assure you, Haku-chan, I am not playing with your emotions." Yugito assured her quietly.

Haku watched her intently, "How do I know anything you are saying is true?"

Yugito smiled, "It's rather simple." She made a demonic hand seal and touched Haku's hand, "Your demon will tell you."

--

Haku found herself in an ice cave. Beside her Yugito was looking around in appreciation, "Nice…mines a canyon. You have much better decorative tasks…"

Haku stared in disbelief as a large black cat with two tails rolled its eyes and jumped on Yugito's shoulder, "**Enough talk kitten, lets find this Demon. I am curious as to who it is."**

Yugito nodded, "Hai, Nibi Kaa-chan." She smiled at Haku, "Shall we? It is your mindscape…"

Haku stared at her, then, on impulse, began walking forward.

They walked for awhile, until Haku let out a cry and spun, "Zabuza-sama! What will happen if-"

"He'll be fine. No more than a few seconds will pass in the real world, even if we're here for hours. Only minutes for days." Yugito assured her.

Haku bit her lip and nodded slowly, "…right."

Haku started again, and they finally reached a side cave, bared from the rest by large razor sharp icicles.

"**So the jailor visits her-Nibi? Is that you?**" In her cat form, Nibi's eyes grew wide.

"**Akane? Good lord, how did you get sealed?**"

There was wry laughter, "**Not sure really."**

Yuugito let out a small cough, "Ah, 'scuse me. Nii Yugito, And Your container, Akemi Haku. Here on a social call?"

A pair of large lavender eyes peered out from behind the icicles.

"**Nibi…Have you chosen a successor?"** The surprised voice asked.

Nibi preened, "**Yes, and she's a fast learner, of the Naiteki Tenshi line. The last one."**

The eyes rolled, **"You would be far too egotistical to have anyone less than a fallen angel as your prodigy."** Akane looked at Haku, "**And you, last of the Hyouton Bloodline, what would you have of me?"**

Haku shot Yugito a look, "Ano, Akane-sama…Yugito-san brought me here…"

Akane laughed, **"Well, at least you're not loud."** She said, and began to shrink, until she was only taller that Nibi by a few feet.

Standing in front of them was a glorious white tiger, with three tails.

"**What would you have of me container? Would you have me fuse with you, as Nibi and her container have done, or would you have me be your slave as the Orochi's container does?**"

Haku took a deep breathe, "Fusing with me…If you wish to do that it is up to you, however I would never attempt to make you my slave."

Akane smiled at this, "**Good. I believe I will fuse with you then."** Akane directed her amber eyes to Yugito, "**Watch her, as the transformation takes longer and is harder to those who are older than you were."** Yugito nodded,

"Of course Akane-sama." She and Nibi disappeared.

Akane turned her eyes on Haku again, "**Prepare yourself cub."**

--

In the outside world, Haku let out a heart wrenching scream.

Zabuza and Anko stopped fighting, their eyes, along with the rest of the Jinchuuriki, being drawn to the tree that Yugito jumped from holding Haku.

"What did you do to her?" Zabuza growled, moving forward threateningly.

Yugito raised her eyebrow, "Introduced her to a part of herself, a part that has instructed me to take care of her until further notice. I'm afraid eyebrowless-chan that if you want to stay with Haku for now, you will have to stop your Attempt to kill Tazuna and come with us…Quite possibly protect the old man until We," She indicated Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Gaara (Who was shooting her looks of worry and looks of wonder at Haku), "Have trained Haku to the point where she wont lose control of her power and accidentally wipe out you and a great many of the Shinobi nations."

Zabuza stared, torn between wanting to take down Tazuna, and wanting to make sure his adopted daughter was alright.

"Fine Gaki…But I _have_ to kill _someone_." Zabuza glared.

"Gato?"

"…Gato works…"

0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0-0+0

Alright, just so that you know, Akane is not one of the Major tailed Beasts. She is a subject of Nibi's, as a part of the Feline Demon Kingdom


	4. Chp 4: Yugito Down

Naruto surveyed the rag-tag group with a calculating look in his eyes.

"Okay, We have no idea when Gatou will strike again, so we should go out in patrols every hour." He said, thinking as he spoke.

"Uh, Gaki, who died and nominated you sensei?" Anko asked, with a raised etebrow.

"Sorry Anko-sensei, but you and Zabuza-san still have Chakra depletion from your fight." Naruto said apologetically.

"And you won't be fully recovered for a week." Said Ino authoritatively, shuffling through her med-nin pack.

"Damn." Zabuza muttered, glancing over at the room where his adopted daughter was undergoing her transformation to a demon.

"...Right, so, as I was saying, We'll go out in Two's. First Ino-chan and Gaara, then Hinata-chan and Yugito, Then Gaara and I, Then Yugito and Ino-chan. Then Hinata-chan and I, Then Yugito and I and then repeat. One sweep of the area, every hour."

There was a nod and Naruto checked his watch. "Alright, Ino-chan, Gaara, Head out in twenty-four minutes."

Ino and Gaara nodded again and went to make sure they had all their equipment.

"Everyone else, get some rest." Naruto said, dismissing them.

"You're a super taicho." Tazuna said from the doorway, nodding.

"Thank you Tazuna-san. Tomorrow the patrols will also be stationed with you for the rest of the hour, after the initial sweep. Each one will relieve the others." Naruto said.

Tazuna nodded, took a deep swallow of sake, then walked off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto walked into the room Haku, Yugito, and Gaara were staying in.

Yugito was carefully wiping the sweat off of Haku's forehead with a damp rag. Naruto glanced at Gaara who was sitting at the head of Haku's mat and was carefully braiding her hair around her new tiger ears.

"So...She's your mate, huh?"

Two affirmative nods were his reply.

Naruto leaned against a wall and watched them.

The expression on Yugito's face was of pure devotion, a look she would also toss in Gaara's direction every couple of seconds. Her hands were gentle as she delicately swiped a damp cloth over Haku's newly developed whiskers in order to get the dewed sweat drops off.

Gaara was almost entirely fixated on Haku's chocolate hair, but occasionally he would glance at Haku's face with a look of pure happiness, and then he would drop his face back to Haku, look at Yugito from the corner of his eyes, and smile to himself before returning to his self appointed job.

Feeling like an intruder to a moment no eyes were meant to witness, Naruto slipped out of the room and went to tell his mates how much he loved and appreciated them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haku woke to the feeling of being completely safe and happy.

"Three days." A familiar voice said next to her, "Gaara-kun and I were beginning to worry."

"Gomen." Haku said automatically, not wanting to lose the feelings she was experiencing.

"And you won't. You will never lose that feeling as long as Gaara-kun and I are near you." The familiar voice told her.

Haku opened her eyes slowly to see Nii Yugito's face hovering right over hers, a look of relief and unabashed love showing clearly.

"How-?" Haku began, but was interrupted by a low voice that eased the small amount of fear that had appeared in her mind.

"A demonic bond is a strange thing." Haku turned her head to see a crimson haired boy with sea-foam green eyes watching her tenderly, "It appears in a number of situations. Introductions to Fates intended, Gaining a tail of power, Coming to a certain age. Or fusing with a demon."

"What happens if a demonic bond is denied?" Haku, still half asleep, asked.

Yugito's face was still shining with devotion, "Then the Dominant in the Bond will die. A painful, slow, death. And his, or her, mates will remain. Until the pain of a loss of a mate kills them too."

Haku nodded, "I'm tired."

"We know." They both replied.

Later that night the young demons were gathered around talking and getting to know Haku. Hinata kept rubbing her eyes and frowning, drawing attention to herself.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Yugito inquired curiously.

"I'm fine." Hinata assured her.

"Hinata-chan." Ino said sternly.

"I really am! Yonbi said that my chakra is messing with my bloodline a little is all." Hinata said defensively.

"Why?" Naruto asked worriedly, looking his mate over.

"Well, the Byakugan is an angelic bloodline, and it is having issues with my demonic chakra." Hinata explained.

"Angelic?" Yugito asked curiously her wings fluttering slightly.

"Not like yours Yugito-chan, sorry." Hinata apologized, "The Byakugan was created when an Angel and a human were mated, your bloodline comes from a fallen angel."

"I see." Yugito nodded.

"I'm tired." Haku admitted sheepishly.

Yugito scooped her still sore mate up and they and Gaara bid Naruto, Hinata, and Ino Goodnight before retiring.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How soon do you think Gatou will hire someone else to take out Tazuna-san?" Haku asked Zabuza.

Currently Anko, Zabuza, Hinata, Gaara, and Ino were sitting in the living room of Tazuna's home. Gaara was once again braiding Haku's hair, which was slowly becoming his favorite past-time. Ino had just finished checking up on Zabuza and Anko (Proclaiming them almost entirely healed, and telling them that tomorrow they could begin their shifts at the bridge with the rest of the team) and Hinata had Ino's head craddled in her lap, gently running a comb through her long blonde hair.

"He probably already has." Zabuza said.

"Although why he hasn't attacked yet..."

"Maybe he thought you were dead." Suggested Gaara quietly, tying off Haku's hair with a barely concealed smile.

"Hm." Zabuza murmured, "That, and it does take awhile to find a really strong missing nin."

There was another comfortable silence before all the demons in the room suddenly stiffened and looked at the door.

"What is it?" Anko asked quietly, pulling Dango skewered on a kunai out of her sleeve as she narrowed her eyes.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata answered.

"And Yugito-chan, but something's wrong." Haku seemed more worried that anyone else, being new to the feelings her bond was sending.

Hurried and undisguised footsteps came rushing at the house and Naruto barreled into the room with Yugito in his arms.

"She...just...collapsed..." He panted.

Ino jumped out of Hinata's reach and began scanning her. "I...I can't see anything wrong." She growled, forcing more chakra into her hands.

Naruto cursed and Hinata ran over and put her hands on Ino's shoulders, calming her and helping her maintain concentration.

Naruto, on the other hand, became very distracted at the behavior of Yugito's mates.

"What's wrong Gaara?" He asked, looking in the same direction they were, out the open door.

"It's another demon." Gaara whispered.

"Yugito-chan sensed the bond activating." Haku added in an equally muted tone.

The room went silent.

"...Did they deny the bond?" Asked Hinata.

"...No...not yet...but they won't acknowledge it..." Gaara said, turning to Yugito.

"How long until..." Ino bit her lip.

"Four days...a week at the most." Haku said standing and pulling Gaara up.

Gaara, without thinking, held out his hand and the spear of sand he had been attempting to master formed. Haku opened her other fist and a scimitar of ice slowly formed.

"What are you doing?" Naruto questioned.

"We're going to find them." Haku said.

"We can't lose her." Gaara began walking, Haku following quickly.

Their footsteps picked up and then they were gone.

Anko surveyed the room with a frown on her face as she pulled another stick of Dango out of her coat.

'Don't let her die...Don't you dare die Gaki'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Hinata." Her father regarded her angrily. "I've been hearing some disturbing things about you. And the de...Uzamaki boy, and The Yamanaka Heiress." Hinata paused and for a single second her mask slipped and Hyuuga Hiashi was surprised to see the fires of devotion that burned behind her Lavender eyes before the mask was once again in place, leaving a meek girl who bowed her head, "W-w-what have you h-heard Father?"_

_Hiashi scowled, 'I knew it wasn't real.' He thought. "I've heard that you are engaging in a relationship with them. Both of them."_

_Hinata didn't meet his eyes, and if she had Hiashi would have been surprised at the level of contempt they held. "And if it were true...Father?"_

_Hiashi scowled, "Impertinent Chit! You will not sully this family's name by being a Whore! I forbid you from seeing them"_

_Hinata's head whipped up and Hiashi was met by a look of sheer panic and terror, "You can't do that"_

"_I can. Now go. Train, or go to your room, I care not, Just stay away from those two." He snarled and nodded at two Branch members who quietly walked forward and took Hinata's arms and began to pull her out._

_"No!" Hinata screamed, "You can't do this! You'll kill me! Just like you killed Mother!"_

_Hinata was gone...and Hyuuga Hiashi felt like his daughter had just stabbed him in the gut. 'I...I did not kill Sora...I did everything I could to make sure she survived' For some reason...He couldn't convince himself._

Hyuuga Hiashi shook himself out of his memories and looked at his youngest daughter in slight confusion, "Gomen Nasai Hanabi-chan, would you repeat that?"

Hanabi pouted cutely and Hiashi frowned as a little voice at the back of him mind noted that he would be chasing suitors away from his little girl sooner than he had hoped.

"Father, I asked when Hinata-Onee is coming back...I miss her"

Hiashi absentmindedly ruffled her hair, "I'm sure your Oneechan will be back soon"

Hanabi frowned and, in a huff, stomped off to her room to fix her hair.

"Soon..." The Hyuuga head mumbled to himself, mind still lost in contemplations of both daughters.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kin panted as she ran, tired from days of running but not daring to stop for fear that her former master might catch up and kill her. She did not realize she had run across most of fire country and the water expanse she was slowly coming to was the beginning of Water she stopped and flew into a taijutsu stance, scanning her surroundings.

"Where are you?" She yelled.

"Right here." Said a neutral voice behind gasped and spun, a Senbon appearing in her hand. Before her stood a red haired male whose eyes greatly resembled the water she had glimpsed ahead, beside him a girl with long brown hair surveyed her with equally brown eyes, but what made these two really stand out were the tails and animal ears that they bore, the females being Tora and the males Tankuki.

"Kai" Kin knelt and the two were surprised to see four falcon wings appear on her back, two on each side signifying her ranking of a two-tails in the biju world.

"I'm very sorry if I have trespassed on your territory, Tora-san, Tanuki-san, I am merely trying to escape." Kin said, following the directions of a voice in her mind. The two watched her for a moment before the girl nodded, "She's the one Gaara." She murmured.

"I know Haku...but she doesn't. Someone else is denying her access of the knowledge." Gaara said, staring intently at Kin.

"I, uh, I would like to be on my way..." Kin said warily, standing Gaara's hands flew up and ran through the ryuu and tora handseals, "Demon Forbidden Technique: Mind Meld"

Three bodies hit the ground..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What...What happened." Kin groaned.

"We entered your mind to see what was blocking you from realizing you were coming close to potential mates." Haku said, gently helping Kin to her feet. Gaara stood by her looking torn.

"B-but-" Kin protested.

"Let's go." Gaara said, taking Kin and Haku's hands before walking toward a large tunnel.


	5. Chp 5: Problems Arising

**(This takes place 1 week after the end of the last chapter)**

**I do not own Naruto, or anything else I may bring into this**

Naruto and Hinata walked behind Zabuza and Anko, faces tense with worry over their missing friends and the steadily worsening condition of Yugito.

"Oy, Gaki," Anko called, suddenly stopping, "You two smell anything?"

Naruto glanced at Ino, who nodded.

"There is someone ahead we've never met, and the people who were working on the bridge are gone." Ino said.

Anko nodded and turned to Zabuza, "Mist?""**Kirigakure no Jutsu**" He called and a mist swept across the bridge.

A dark chuckling sounded from somewhere beyond the cloud of water.

"Well well well, my prey arrives at last." A voice laughed, and a figure emerged from beyond the dim mist.

He wore a leather jocket with a fuzzy fringe on the collar, tinted glasses covered his eyes and sharpened teeth were bared in a ferocious smile.

"Miterashi Anko, of Konoha, Momochi Zabuza, formerly of Kiri, Tazuna the bridge builder, You all have bounties on your head...and you brats, well, I'm sure Kumo would welcome a Hyuuga gladly, and the blondie looks like a person who'd be welcome in Iwa...the torture department at least."

"Hinata, Naruto, This guy is a missing nin," Anko hissed, "far beyond your talents.""But Anko-sensei what about-""Even your special talents Naruto. You two protect the bridge builder with your lives. It'll take both Zabuza and me to take on-""Greed, of the Seven Sins. Pleased to meet you." The man smiled again and pulled out a sword, "Shall we?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino frowned as she wrung the white cloth Tsunami had donated out."Any change?" Aforementioned woman asked gently.

"Nothing. Theoretically she won't wake up until she is in contact with...everyone she needs to be, but I'd hoped that Haku and Gaara could have found the person by now...Maybe she'd be better."

The winged blonde groaned and shifted sides and Ino wet the rag once more, cleaning off the new perspiration on her face.

"I feel so useless." She hissed, "I'm the team medic, and I still can't so anything."

Tsunami laid a hand on the girls shoulder, a man hanging on a cross flashing through her mind briefly.

"Sometimes...there is nothing we can do." Tsunami said, hugged Ino gently. Ino didn't respond for a second and then buried her head in Tsunami's shoulder.

A breeze swept through the room and Ino pulled away, turning to Yugito and freezing in shock.

"Where...Where'd she go?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anko launched herself at Greed, who was fending Zabuza off with his sword, Kunai in hand. Greed easily deflected and sent her plowing into the bridge.

"Sensei, are you sure you don't want us to help?" Hinata called worriedly.

"No! Stay back, do not engage this man!" Anko shouted back, rolling onto her feet and launching herself at Greed again.

Naruto grit his teeth and looked around, "Come on Tazuna-san, it will be easier to defend you back at your home, and then we can be certain Gatou has not sent anyone after Tsunami-san, Inari, or Ino-chan."

"Super." Tazuna said, eyes wide as he watched Zabuza flung off of the side of the bridge, only to reappear a second later.

Hinata tugged on his arm and led him away, Naruto right behind them sending frustrated looks back at where his Sensei and Zabuza were being thrashed.


	6. Chp 6: The Seven Sins

_Greed and the other homunculi that appear in this chapter are a one time thing…I think. I do not intend for them to become a major part of the story, I just needed a villain for the gang to fight against since Zabuza is a good guy in this story._

_**I also noticed the Gato misspellings in previous chapters and will go back over those…eventually.**_

_**I'm trying to find a good update schedule for this, but damn real life -.-0**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, nor do I own FMA in any way shape or form.**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"Do you want to go look for your friend?" Tsunami quietly asked Ino. Ino looked torn, glancing at the abandoned bed roll and Tsunami before sighing and shaking her head._

_"I want to, but I need to stay back. There's no telling if Gato will send someone after you and Inari."_

_Tsunami smiled, "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you and your friends would do this for my family and me."_

_"We are ninja, it's our job." Ino told her with a shrug._

_"Still," Tsunami insisted._

_Ino smiled and went to stretch but froze before she could finish._

_"Knock Knock." An unfamiliar voice called from outside the house, "Anyone home?"_

_Ino peered out a window from the front room and frowned at the sight of a woman wearing a low cut sleeveless dress standing dispassionately outside of the house. Upon further inspection Ino noticed the strange tattoo on her chest._

_"I see you there little ninja." The woman called, "Come out and play…or should I come in?"_

_Ino glanced back at Tsunami, "I'll take care of this. You take Inari and head for the bridge, tell Anko-sensei I'm being attacked by an unknown ninja."_

_Tsunami nodded resolutely and started upstairs to grab Inari. She hesitated and looked back at Ino._

_"Be careful."_

_"I will." Ino told her with a faint smile before taking a deep breath and heading outside to face the unknown threat._

_"There you are. I was wondering if you would come out or force my hand." The woman smiled._

_Ino took a defensive stance, "I won't let you take Tsunami or Inari." She informed her coldly._

_"Hm? Oh, those civilians. You're mistaken my dear, I don't work for Gato, my brother does. I have no interest in that tiny man's agenda." The woman laughed._

_Ino frowned, but didn't budge from her stance, "Then why are you here if no one sent you?"_

_"I didn't say no one sent me did I." The woman waggled her finger at Ino, "Don't assume things. I am Lust, of the Seven Sins, and I have been sent to test you and your mates by a man who paid a great amount."_

_Ino froze, "What…? Who told you about Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan?"_

_"That would be telling." Lust smirked, "But I can tell you that I'm not the only one that has been sent here, and your little pack isn't the only one my employer is interested in."_

_Ino's breath froze inside her throat, "Yugito-chan? Haku-chan? Gaara-kun?"_

_"Haku?" Lust frowned, "Who is Haku? Never mind, it doesn't matter." She uncrossed her arms and flexed her hands, "__**Sinner's Jutsu: Iron Nails**__." She called and her fingernails began to grow at an alarming rate, "Time to get on with your test my dear, and if you fail," Lust lunged for Ino, her nails pointed straight for her heart, "You die."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"Yugito-chan!" Haku cried in relief, wrapping her dominant in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you are safe!"_

_Yugito smiled softly at Haku, beckoning Gaara over and holding him in the arm at wasn't returning Haku's hug. Gaara fell into the arms of the woman he'd depended on so many years of his life and breathed a sigh of relief. Yugito wrapped her wings around her emotionally exhausted mates and looked at the nervous girl standing in front of her, feeling the accustomed sense of protectiveness and welcoming fill her at the sight of the black haired beauty._

_"And you are?" Yugito asked curiously, her tails swishing behind her._

_"Kin." The girl replied, watching the group hug with a sense of yearning._

_Yugito gently released Haku and Gaara, nuzzling them reassuringly before escaping their arms and prowling towards Kin. Kin gulped and watched the slit green eyes of the blonde dominant as she moved closer until they were face to face._

_Yugito peered into Kin's dark chocolate eyes and ran her eyes over her wings for a moment before relaxing and smiling, fangs glinting faintly in the sun._

_"Welcome Mate."_

_"Why the hell are there four of you?" An irritated voice asked from behind Haku and Gaara. Yugito snarled and before anyone could blink she was standing in front of the intruder, her mates behind her._

_The androgynous figure ignored her and tapped his lips thoughtfully._

_"That bastard said there was only one mate to the female dominant." He grumbled before sighing, "Whatever, he can make it up by paying me a shit load more when I get back."_

_"Who are you? And how do you know about us?" Yugito snarled._

_He looked at her in annoyance, "I'm Envy, of the Seven Sins, and I was sent by my employer to test you brats and see of you are worthy of the power you have." He pouted, a sudden contrast to the irritated look of a second before, "And I thought I'd only have to fight two of you brats…I'll still win, but unexpected factors always change things up in unwanted ways."_

_"Gaara-kun, Haku-chan, Kin-chan, stay back. This guys in nuts." Yugito called over her shoulder._

_"Now that won't work at all." Envy frowned, "I need to test all of you…or at least most of you…" He seemed to consider it for a moment, "Maybe I'll go frond Lust and we can do our testing all together!" Apparently settling on this idea he eyed the four in front of him. "You'll do."_

_He disappeared from Yugito's view and she heard a gasp from behind her. Yugito spun to see Envy cradling Gaara and smiling mischievously, "Catch me if you can." And he took off in a seemingly random direction._

_"Gaara!" Yugito shrieked and her eyes began glowing green. Behind her Kin and Haku echoed her cry, their eyes turning glowing yellow and white respectively._

_As one they took off after the manically laughing man with as much speed as they were able, trying to catch up to their mate._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**I really meant this chapter to be much longer, but I got to the point where I'd decided to end before I thought I would.**_

_**Next Chapter, fighting actually happens! And Who sent Lust and Envy to test the young Demons?**_

_**I feel the need to explain something really quick.**_

_**Potential Levels of Demons:**_

_**1 Tail-Jounin**_

_**2 Tails-High Jounin, Low Sannin (Drunk Jiraiya)**_

_**3 Tails-Sannin (Sober Jiraiya)**_

_**4 Tails-Low Kage (Sarutobi right before he died)**_

_**5 Tails-Kage (Tsunade)**_

_**6 Tails-High Kage (The Fourth)**_

_**7 Tails-Akatsuki **_

_**8 Tails-High Akatsuki (Pein)**_

_**9 Tails-Godlike (Madara)**_

_**Please note these levels are potential. Yugito and Naruto, despite having five tails, can not take on a Kage.**_

_**IMPORTANT: I went back and added a scene in chapter 4.**_


End file.
